1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel condensation products useful as additives for lubricants and normally liquid fuels, as well as to lubricant and normally liquid fuel compositions containing these additives. It also relates to processes for making such products and concentrates containing them. More particularly the additives of this invention are made by reacting certain alpha-haloalkyl hydroxy-aromatic compounds with an olefinic nitrile, acid or acid derivative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of relatively high molecular weight compositions characterized by the presence within their structure of both lipophilic and lipophobic groups as additives for normally liquid fuels (e.g., gasoline, jet fuel, kerosene, fuel oil, heating oil, etc.) and naturally occurring and synthetic lubricants, is well known to the art. See, for example, the discussions in "Lubricant Additives" by C. V. Smalheer and R. Kennedy Smith published by the Lezius-Hiles Co., Cleveland, Ohio, particularly pages 2-5, and "Lubricant Additives" by M. W. Ranney, published by the Noyes Data Corporation, Park Ridge, New Jersey (1973), particularly pages 3-92.
Among the additives that have been used in fuel and lubricants are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,640; 3,558,743; and 3,493,520.
The materials described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,743 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,520 patents are made by reacting a carboxylic acid- or anhydride-containing addition copolymer, an amine, an alkylated phenol and an aldehyde, while those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,640 patent are made by reacting a carboxylic acid with a polyamine having at least three nitrogen atoms, at least two of which are primary and at least one which is secondary, and alkyl-substituted phenol and formaldehyde. Trimerization of chloromethyl phenols has been reported in Journal of the Chemical Society, Perkin I, 359 (1973). This reaction is believed to occur through quinone methides such as those described by A. B. Turner, "Quarterly Reviews", 18, 347 (1964).
Despite the knowledge evidenced by the above-noted prior art, the search for new additives for fuels and lubricants continues. This continuing search has been prompted in part by the increasingly severe demands put on fuels and lubricants by efforts to reduce pollution caused by operation of engines using such materials as well as economic considerations and material shortages. It is an object of the present invention to provide additives, processes, concentrates and compositions which satisfy these increased demands.